Friends are The Family You Choose
by Dyslexic CSI
Summary: Kate does not like her extended family and she does not want to attend the family gathering at her parent's house but she has no choice. Then her afternoon takes a turn... read and see if it's for better or worse.  Kate/Gibbs


**Disclaimer: **Still not rich enough to own any of these brilliant creations [sigh

**A/N: **I was sitting at work one day with my friends when one of them started complaining that her aunt was trying to pressurize her into getting married. I knew then that this was a serious matter since we all have that at some point in our lives, First they try and find you a suitable match even when you're clearly not interested in him or even worse if you're seeing someone they don't like. Still the thought bugged me and they pressurized my friend enough for her to create this. I helped her co-write this as she was not too confident of herself.

* * *

Friends Are The Family You Choose

Kate woke to the sound of her cellphone alarm ring tone, which was getting annoying louder the longer she tried to ignore it. It was not that she didn't like the song that was playing, but that she had to wake up and face the day she had been dreading for half a week, whether she wanted to or not. There was just no two ways about it.

Turning over and pulling the blankets up to her chin, she dove deeper into the warm blankets wishing the day was already over. Reveling in the comfort of her bed and the familiarity she was so used to, she felt her eyes droop close again and she let it come, not stopping herself from falling into dreamland once more.

It was not to last long though as she awoke for the second time that morning courtesy of her nagging cellphone. Picking it up and cursing the damn thing, she attempted to snooze the alarm but the flashing screen showed it was not the alarm but her mother. It was worse than she thought, "Todd" she answered.

"Kate is that any way to answer your mother's call?" She heard the irritation in her mother's voice. "No but since this number is used mostly for work purpose that's the way I answer it," she answered leaving no space for a debate. "It's Sunday Kate, who in their right minds work on a weekend?"

Kate tuned out her mother's voice from her head, saying just "yes" and "uh huh" at regular intervals making the woman on the other side of the line think her daughter was actually listening to what she was saying. The topic that got Kate's attention though was the family gathering happening at the lake near her parents' house that day.

She heard her mother saying "Kate you DO NOT have a choice, you have to come today. This gathering is taking place at our house, how would it look if you weren't there but everyone else has to attend? Besides it's a once a year thing just sacrifice one Sunday of the year and then it'll all be over." Kate knew she was fighting a losing battle but she did not give up, trying with all her might to get out of attending the gathering.

"Mom I see these people less than five times a year, why would I want to spend more time than that with them? Why do I have to socialize and torture myself in their company? I could be doing way better things with my time" she argued but was cut short by her mother. "Kate this thing starts at 11am and I expect you to be here" this time her mom not leaving any space for a debate.

Dragging herself out of the comfort of her warm bed, she made a beeline for the shower in an attempt not to be late. Letting the warm water run down her body, she wished, not for the last time, there would be a case and that Gibbs or Tony would call her and she would have to go back to work and not have to bear to be with people she loathed to an unexplainable extent.

Ten minutes later she was dressed and on her way to parents' home, stopping at the store to get a cake on the way there. "Now that I am going, there's no point in going empty handed" she thought to herself even though her mother told her all the food preparation was being taken care of. As she drove up into a parking space she mentally and emotionally braced herself before meeting the rest of her family. "This is going to be a long day," she thought miserably.

"The faster you do this the faster the day gets over with, there is no need to prolong it Kate," she tried convincing herself knowing there were a thousand other places she could have been at, but for now she was stuck here and there was nothing she could do about it. She thought about calling Abby and inviting her over, but as she didn't want to be here, there was no reason for asking her friend to suffer as well.

She walked along the path, greeting all the kids as she made her way toward the adult group. "Hi" she greeted everyone and no one in particular, smiling but knowing the smile didn't show in her eyes. A few of her cousins responded but the rest just stared at her, looking her up and down as though she was never part of the family and sizing her up.

Biting her tongue to stop her from retorting to the looks, she turned around looking for a way out of this hell hole she was currently stuck in. Help came two minutes later in the form of her father. He could usually sense when his daughter was in danger, angry, livid or any other mood that did not really seem like her normal self. "Kate" he came up next to her "I'm glad you could make it on such short notice."

His facial expression mirrored hers and Kate knew that he was having just as bad a time as her and he did not want to be there either. He led her away from the judgmental group to where the barbeque stand was and stood there. "Couldn't let you suffer on your own dad, it would have been way too much fun for the rest of them," she looked at the group still looking at her, just hoping something would happen and would wipe those condescending smirks off of their faces.

As the meat was being barbequed and salads mixed the rest of the people made their way to Kate and her dad, cutting their conversation short. It was stifling her to be the presence of these spiteful unappreciative people and Kate had neither the patience nor the will to indulge in idle chatter and gossip about the rest of the world when they themselves were not perfect but thought they were way better than who they regarded as just common people.

She simply walked away preferring to sit with her aunt's two toddler daughters. One had just turned 3 and the other 1 year old, making them very good company for her to not think about anything 'grown-up'. The three year old was very, very cute, and being a girl she was prim and proper, much like a little princess. Kate noticed that she talked a lot as well, she could hold proper conversation with an adult and she was very well aware of her surroundings, way above average for a three year old.

"Come on Kate, please can we play on the jungle gym?" the three year old asked, her eyes pleading for Kate to agree. "Why don't you ask your mom and if she says it's fine then we'll go." The little girl ran as fast as her little legs could manage to her mom and returned to Kate in less than the time she took to leave. "Mom says its okay," she clasped her hand in Kate's and started walking toward the play area.

Not wanting to be left out of the fun the one year old screamed and shouted her annoyance at being forgotten. Kate retraced her steps and gathered the tiny tot in her arms and once again started toward the jungle gym. Since she was too small to climb up and down on the gym the one year old seemed content to just sit in Kate's grasp and watch her sister mingle with the other kids.

Half an hour later Kate felt the presence of other people behind her. She did not want to engage in any conversation with any of her relatives who were not part of her immediate family. It seemed her wish was not about to be granted so quickly. As soon as she heard the voice her body tensed and she had to gather the courage to keep her hands at her sides and not to just grab her weapon she knew was concealed under her fitting sweater and shoot the man behind her.

"Wow Kate looks like motherhood suits you. I think it's about time that you found someone, settled down and raised a family," there was a smirk on his face, "and with me your brother-in-law present here, I took the liberty to find a suitable match for you." It was taking all the discipline that she had to continue looking straight ahead, knowing that if she turned around she would gravely injure the man even with a baby in her hands.

"Why don't you turn around and see how good looking he is," came a female voice and Kate recognized it as her cousin's who was married to the jerk standing next to her. "I don't need you people to look for a man for me," Kate replied sharply "and as far as I am concerned when and with whom I settle down and decide to have a family with is none of your business" Kate continued, her cheeks burning with rage.

"Hey little sis" she heard her brother and was grateful for his arrival at that moment. "Hey Aidan" she greeted him in reply. "Thought you weren't going to make it" he smiled, both of them sharing the inside joke. "Me too," she played along and the other two were left wondering what had just happened. "Come on the foods done, lets eat before it gets cold," Aidan said getting a hold of their three year old cousin and leading them all back up to where the food was being served.

It was only then Kate noticed the new arrival that her cousin and her husband were going on about. He looked like he had just stepped out of a sumo wrestling ring and had come here to find a girl he was misled into believing was waiting for him with open arms. She groaned in despair.

She grabbed a throw away plate from the basket on the floor and in the process dropped her phone onto the floor. As she bent to pick it up the three year old princess was faster than her, gripped it tightly in her hand. She and cellphones were best friends, and she made no secret of it now. Picking it up, she pressed a series of random keys and unlocked the phone without even knowing it. As if the powers that be were now going to listen to Kate's pleas the little girl pressed the number 2 key and held it for a while thereby activating the speed dial feature.

"Come on Danielle give the phone back to me, I need it for work," Kate asked Danielle politely and for once Danielle returned it to its rightful owner without a fuss. Looking at the screen Kate almost had a panic attack, as Danielle had managed to speed dial her boss's number by accident. She lifted the phone to her ear and was relieved when she heard the line still ringing and she hung up quickly, thanking herself for reacting swiftly.

X X X

Gibbs was working on his beloved boat in his basement, the place that was witness to most of his moods, outbursts and sometimes his smiles. It was his place of closure; his personal refuge to go to when he felt there was no one to talk to, nowhere to go and let off steam or just to be alone and recall happy memories. The reason for him being there today was trying not to think of the only female agent on his team and he was trying without success to convince himself he was definitely not attracted to her.

Stroke after stroke of the sander filing the wood to a smooth finish was all that could be heard from the basement, until a shrill sound of a ringing phone disturbed the routine. At first he decided to let it ring, but when it did not stop he reached out and grabbed the phone. Just as he was about to press the green button to answer it, it had stopped ringing and he placed it back onto the bench. A few minutes later he picked it up again and looked at the caller ID of the missed call. It was Kate.

His heart sped up and he became nervous as if it were the first time she had ever called him, but she would never, not leave a voicemail if he was not available. Pondering on it for a while he decided to return the call and see what was up with her. While dialing her number he felt an unfamiliar thrill in his gut, like he was doing something that would get him into trouble, but he did so anyway. She answered on the fourth ring.

"Todd" she said as she usually answered. "Well seeing as it is your phone Special Agent Todd could it be anyone else?" she heard the humour in his voice and couldn't resist the smile that had automatically made its way to her lips on hearing his voice. "Gibbs, what's going on? Do we have a case? Please say we have a case to work on!" she asked and stated simultaneously hoping it was her ticket out of this endless pit she was being drawn into.

"You called me first!" he said still laughing a little "what's on your mind Kate?" "Oh that…" she said recalling the accidental call that just happened. "That was not me Gibbs, it was my three year old cousin who decided to call you, by mistake I have to admit," she replied clarifying the situation. "So you weren't thinking about me Agent Todd?" he sounded a little let down, and Kate couldn't help but fell sorry for him. "No Gibbs, I was not, sorry to disappoint you!" she giggled.

"What makes you think that I'm disappointed Kate?" "The way you sound, I can hear it in your voice. I am a profiler; remember, I'm trained to pick up on things like these," she carried on with her conversation forgetting about the plate of food in her hand.

"Kate come on it's the weekend and since we all decided to not answer calls from work, you have to do the same," Gibbs heard the voice say and he took it as his cue to hang up on her without an explanation. "Kate you should get back to whatever you're doing," and he hung up. "DAMN" she cursed loudly.

Knowing that he would not answer if she called him now, Kate decided to send him a text message instead. That way if he read it and chose to respond it was fine and if he did not that was okay with her as well. She wouldn't have blamed him for not responding seeing that he was not as technologically savvy as the rest of the world and maybe he just had a problem actually accessing the text message. Still she sent one, hoping against all hope that he would reply.

"Hi Gibbs. Sorry about the earlier interruption that we had while chatting, and I actually was thinking about you but not at that specific moment. Anyway I'm here at the lake near my parents' house… yes the one I keep telling you people about, having a family gathering but not really enjoying myself so if anything comes up you guys know where to find me and don't hesitate to call either. Thanks, Kate."

"DiNozzo" Gibbs shouted up the stairs of the basement to his senior agent. When there was no response he climbed up halfway and shouted louder this time, "DiNozzo get your six down here right now." The tone he used got his agent leaping toward him in seconds. "Yes Boss?" he asked glancing around to see what the cause of Gibbs's shouting was.

"This thing is beeping and when I answer nothing happens" he threw it at Tony who caught it and looked at the screen. "That's because it's a text message Boss, you have to read it." "Well then don't just stand there doing nothing, read it," he ordered. Tony saw the look that fleeted over his boss's face as he read the message aloud. Aware of what was possibly going through his leader's mind Tony decided for Gibbs what he should do.

"Come on Gibbs" he suggested 'You know you'd rather be there with her and suffering than here and suffering on your own or suffering with me," he grinned showing a set of perfect pearly whites. Gibbs did not have the energy to fight with Tony on the subject and besides, what he said was not untrue. They reached the lake in record time, even with Tony driving and not Gibbs. Pulling up next to Kate's sedan they both took deep breaths as they saw the number of people there.

Gibbs had no trouble in locating Kate even in the huge crowd, as she always seemed to stand out from the rest. She was just different from regular people and that was one of the many reasons he was hectically attracted to her. He saw she was in the middle of a conversation with someone, but it did not look like she was having a good chat. He walked up to where she was standing making sure to stay out of her sight. He caught most of the end of the conversation.

"Kate I'm your cousin's husband, what makes you think I'm not looking out for you. Besides it's in my scope to find you someone that you can settle down with and have a family with…seeing that you can't do it for yourself" Gibbs heard the complacence in his voice and resisted the urge to tell him Kate was not available for a relationship. "And you think he" she pointed at the sumo wrestler guy "fits the category?"

Gibbs looked over to see who this jerk was talking about and was disgusted that he had even suggested Kate go out with someone like that. It now came as no surprise why Kate wanted to leave this thing as soon as she could, but Gibbs decided he was not going to let these losers have the satisfaction of seeing Kate leave alone this time or subject her to this kind if treatment.

"Well it's not like he has anyone and neither do you so why let a gem like him go?" the jerk continued in his condescending voice. However before Kate could respond Gibbs had placed his arm around her waist and kissed her on the lips for a minute too long and replied "Because, dirtbag, she's already settled down," Gibbs smiled with satisfaction as he saw the look on the jerk's face.

"I'm sorry" the jerk started with Gibbs "you are?" "Definitely not interested or not liking you at all." Gibbs answered. "Now if you could excuse us," Gibbs led Kate away from the group and toward the car where Tony was still seated. "Tony!" she squealed "I never thought I would ever be this excited to see you," she hugged him with a bit more force than usual.

"Now I see why you were so intent on having a case today, I probably would have wanted one as well seeing what you have to put up with." Kate was unable to meet Gibbs's eye feeling embarrassed he had heard the somewhat heated exchange of words passed between her and the jerk and he had to rescue her.

Kate was holding onto Tony's jacket not even realising it was still in her grasp. "Uh Kate as much as I would love to stay and chat there is somewhere I need to be, however I will leave you in the capable hands of our boss Agent Jethro Gibbs whom I know won't let you down, So if you don't mind," he released his jacket from Kate's clenched fist and continued "I have to go now but I will be expecting a full report as soon as the mission is completed." He jumped into the driver's seat and made his way out of the parking space leaving Kate giggling and Gibbs giving his usual Gibbs glare.

"I guess we should get back to your little party then," Gibbs stated though he really didn't want to be there, but he would endure it, because Kate was there and he would do anything for her. They both walked back to the group not saying a word. He sidled closer to her as they walked but resisted the impulse to link his hand with hers. Her whole family was there and it would have just raised more questions he was sure Kate had no answers to.

As they approached the looming disaster in their view, both of them turned to look at each other simultaneously. "Gibbs you really don't have to do this, I'll be fine it's just one Sunday," but he cut her sentence short "Kate there is nowhere else I would be right now and besides I have a score to settle with the jerk who was talking to you earlier." The statement caused Kate to smile widely, showing the dimple in her left cheek and he felt his heart beat just a little faster than normal. "Thanks" she whispered acknowledging the effort he was making.

She was still smiling widely when they returned to the masses and Gibbs noticed the scowls and jealous looks on some of the people's faces, and it quenched his desire to see those looks. "Yes, you losers do have something to be jealous, envious and green eyed about," he thought to himself as he looked at Kate. He was happy she turned out to be nothing like her family was, and that was another of the many reasons he was attracted to her.

He felt the gazes of the surrounding members sizing him up and it, he liked when they did that to him because it kept them guessing. "Kate aren't you going to introduced us to your friend?" came one of the voices from a face with a scowl. "Everybody this is Gibbs, Gibbs this is everyone," Kate had no intention to point out every one of her relatives because she did not want him to suffer their torture which she was sure he could have handled anyway.

"So Gibbs what do you do?" "I'm a carpenter by profession and a weapons instructor and interrogation officer during my spare time," he answered coolly and another dimple inducing smile crept up on Kate's face. "Rule number 7" she thought to herself and made a mental note to ask him about that later. "Just how did the two of you meet? Because you people seem to be exact opposites of each other," asked another voice."

"We were on a flight home and the only empty seat there was, was next to her," he offered no other explanation of how he had cornered her in the bathroom and struggled with his desire to kiss her then and there, or when she was laying down on the seat and he just sat staring at her and thinking of a million ways that he could have come up with to describe her beauty.

"How long has this been going on?" the jerk had now joined the group and clearly he was here to make Kate feel as uncomfortable he could. "Longer than it took you and your wife to meet, get her pregnant and then 5 months later to marry her," Kate replied smoothly, deciding not to let Gibbs answer all the questions since he looked like he was having way too much fun on his own.

"If this has been going on for such a long time why don't we know anything about it?" "That's because I like to keep my personal life just that – personal. I didn't think you were important enough to know oh yes and one more thing I have three older brothers and one sister who's married and her husband is my brother-in-law - not you. Do not make that mistake again - EVER," Kate loved that she was venting some of the anger that had been building up in her. She felt Gibbs's hand settle on her lower back reassuringly and she relaxed into it grateful that she was not alone.

The one year old tot decided to make a reappearance at the same time Kate had stood up. She grabbed onto Kate's leg and pointed toward the lake and the ducks that were paddling in the water. "Do you want to go and see the ducks?" Kate asked and picked her up from the ground. The tot simply smiled and nodded. "Come on then lets go." She headed toward the lake and the pathway around it that the many people were walking on. A few footsteps away she turned around and looked at Gibbs questioning him, "coming?" He was by her side in a split second.

"Wow those people really have it in for you Kate. What the hell did you do to them?" she saw that he was smiling but he still wanted to know what the whole issue was. "Nothing that I'm aware of, I see them less than I see you guys and try and avoid them wherever I go but I think they see me as some kind of threat."

"Your cousin and her husband don't seem to like you very much either," he stated blandly. "The feeling's mutual. Ever since she got married two months ago she acts like she's better than the rest of us. I think she has a superiority complex thing happening, and her husband who I might add is a jerk is hell bent on getting me married to his friend there." She didn't need to point out which one she was talking about as Gibbs had seen him earlier.

"I know a way to keep that dirtbag from dumping his friend onto you, not that you would let it happen anyway." His clear blue eyes were sparking with mischief and Kate thought immediately she was being drawn into something dangerous and not sure if she would be able to deal with the results that it would produce. She looked at him smiling "You sound like DiNozzo, I'm not sure if I want to hear it or not." "It's your choice Kate, you can go with my plan or be stuck with the huge sumo wrestler." Gibbs's eyes crinkled and this time it was Kate's heart that skipped a beat.

Three hours later it got colder and the wind picked up, so Kate decided to get the tot back to camp and return her to her mom. Before she could turn to lead them back to the barbeque Gibbs stopped and held Kate's arm stopping her in her tracks. She turned to look at him but before even a word came out of her mouth Gibbs placed a finger on her lips and said, "Listen to me, we can go through this now but I'm not sure of the aftermath, however I'm ready to deal with it if you are." "Well it can't be that bad if you're ready to deal with the repercussions so let's just give it a try. I don't have anything to lose," she decided.

Gibbs slowly pulled a ring out of his trousers pocket and showed it to her. Her eyes looked uncertain and he caught it. "If you're not ready then we don't have to do this," he reassured her, but thinking to himself what on earth was he getting into. He carefully slipped it onto her ring finger on her right hand and she looked at it admiringly. It had taken him at least six months to choose it and get it sized to her finger measurement, and he mentally thanked Tony for helping him out with the task. "Wow" was all she could say. He didn't need any other reaction.

By the time they reached the group again the sun was beginning to set and the tot had fallen asleep in Gibbs's arms. She had spent the better half of the three hours playing with him, making him chase her around, kicking a ball and countless other things and he didn't seem to tire of her. In fact if Kate didn't know any better she would have thought Gibbs had actually fallen for the 1 year old and she definitely had him wrapped around her finger.

Kate went to her dad to explain the plan if anyone else said anything about her and the sumo wrestler guy and told him about Gibbs's proposition as well. Her dad simply nodded and grinned at the plan, leaving no doubt in Kate's mind he approved of it. Now she knew why she was so attracted to Gibbs, he had all the good qualities her father had and she admired him for it. He was part of the old school guys and she loved him for that.

She returned to Gibbs's side standing closer to him then necessary and brushing his palm with her fingertips. He looked at her and she nodded giving him the go ahead informing him that her dad was okay with the whole plan. Gibbs was disappointed when no one asked them the one question he really wanted them to ask. Just when he thought it was never going to happen the dirtbag's father-in-law asked it. "Kate, so when are you getting married?"

Gibbs could hear the patronizing voice directed at Kate and he linked his hand with Kate's not afraid she did not have the answers because he did, he was ready for it. "She's already married" he lifted their entwined hands to show off the ring he had just a few minutes before placed on her finger "to me for, the last year," he looked at the dirtbag and continued "so you can tell your friend he can start looking elsewhere for a wife and if you ever harass Kate again I will make it my personal mission to kick your ass and trust me no one will be able to help you once I have my hands on you. Do not take that as a threat but as a promise." Gibbs's eyes were murderous and steel grey.

"You didn't tell us you were married Kate! You didn't even invite us" her cousin started now. "Like I said earlier, I like to keep my personal life personal just like everyone else and besides my immediate family knew so there was no need to tell anyone else, we went straight to court and signed papers just as I promised you guys I would and I always said you people would never know when I got married."

She looked at her watch and said "it's getting late Gibbs we should get going." They both said their goodbyes to her parents and Kate's brother and started walking toward the car. They were stopped by one of the older children. "Kate can we please get a family picture?" "Sure, where do we have to stand?" "Kate I don't think that he needs to be in this picture," the jerk was back but Kate was ready for him. "Well he is my friend and we are married so I think that makes him part of my family, since friends are the family you choose."

While they were walking Gibbs heard the shouts of his little angel that had him wrapped around her finger, "Kate… Kate." They both spun around to see the tot running toward them with full force. Gibbs stopped and kneeled down waiting for her to run into his arms, which she did. Her mom was not far behind her and looking a flustered. "I tried to tell her she can't go with you but she didn't want to listen." "Its okay, don't worry about it," Gibbs was quick to reply. "Come on Michelle," her mom held out her hands waiting for the baby to return, but all she did was turn her body and creep closer into Gibbs.

Gibbs cam up with a suggestion, "why don't we take her for a drive and then we'll drop her home before it gets too late, if it's okay with you?" he asked Michelle's mom. "Sure as long as she doesn't trouble." "She wont trouble she's an angel, aren't you?" he was entertaining Michelle again. She smiled in agreement showing three teeth and Gibbs's smile increased tenfold. "Okay here's her stuff and if you have a problem call me," she told Kate.

Since Tony had dropped Gibbs off earlier Kate had to drop him off at home now and then decided that she would drop Michelle off on her way home. The drive to his house was a comfortable one even with the new arrival. "Never in my life did I ever imagine that I would be married and a father or sort of a father in one day," he said more to himself than to Kate. "I take it that you enjoyed yourself then?" "What's not to enjoy about being married to you and having an angel like her with us?" he asked mischievously.

Gibbs pulled up into the driveway of his house, cut off the ignition of the car and switched off the lights, but did not exit the vehicle resting his head on the headrest. "Care to share what's on your mind Gibbs?" Kate asked concerned. "I don't want this day to end just yet, it's one of the best I've had in a long time and I'm scared to end it because it'll never come back." "You could always join me at next years barbeque, only by then we'd have to hire a baby to act as our child, or you could just adopt this one since you're so attached to her." she joked.

Michelle had fallen asleep in the car and Gibbs had covered her with his jacket which she now had clasped tightly in her tiny fist. "Why don't you come in for a while and let her sleep in peace?" he suggested. Kate agreed and they both exited the car making their way to Gibbs's front door. Stepping inside Gibbs led her straight to the basement knowing there was a sofa that would be comfortable enough for his angel.

Her amazement at the sight of the skeleton of the boat that he was working on showed immediately on her face. "I take it you like it then?" he asked laughing softly. "I do, you do all this by yourself?" "Not really, my imagination helps me a quite a bit," he was still in a very jovial mood and Kate loved seeing him like this. "Do you mind showing me how?" she asked not sure if he would let her touch his pride and joy.

He picked up the sander and handed it to her, not fully letting go of it. As she took it he came up to stand behind her enclosing her in between his arms, his chest pressed up against her back. "Close your eyes," he whispered in her ear and she did so as he pushed the sander up the rib and they both felt the sensation not sure if it was from the wood or the fact that they were so close to each other.

"You know Kate," Gibbs was still whispering not sure why "we got married in such a rush that I wasn't even allowed to kiss my bride." She felt the heat creep up the neck and her ears were burning and she was thankful that her back was toward him because she was sure her face was as red as a beetroot.

Removing one hand from the sander he placed it on her arm and turned her around to face him. His eyes were still sparkling and his lip was curled up at one end. Butterflies started fluttering in Kate's stomach and she leaned back into the rib to keep herself from falling. He inched his face closer to her trying to build up to the kiss. He slowly diminished the distance between them and her eyes closed instinctively as she felt his breath on her skin. She had imagined this scene a million times in her head but her imagination was nothing compared to this reality.

He placed the sander on the bench behind him and freed his hand, which he placed on her waist and the other around her shoulders as he pulled her up closer to him. Placing his lips on hers he made no hurried movements just enjoying the feelings and sensations that were happening in his brain and body. Slowly he massaged her lips with his revelling in absolute elation and then deepened the kiss, taking all the care in the world to show her just how he felt about her.

They were brought out of their world by Kate's ringing cellphone; she really hated the darn thing right now. She looked at the caller ID and saw she had to answer it, since it was Gibbs's little angel's mom. She made Gibbs answer it since he was the one that wanted to bring her home. Kate heard the one sided conversation and groaned at the look on his face.

"Your aunt had to go out now and it'll be late when they got back so she wanted to know if we would keep my angel just for tonight," he started. "And you're so wrapped around her little finger that you didn't want to say no!" Kate finished for him. "Actually Kate its not that, there's an ulterior motive here…" Gibbs stated. "The longer your cousin is with me the more time I get to spend with you!" the impish glint was back in his eye.

"I can think of a solution for that problem Gibbs." "Really?" he was astounded. "I was thinking maybe we should work on having a little angel of our own then you'd be with me permanently," she said suggestively and raising an eyebrow at him. "Maybe we should," Gibbs agreed, "

They decided to leave the basement and trekked to Gibbs's room with Michelle and all her belongings. Exhausted from the days events, they did not realise just how tired they were until they flopped onto the king sized bed, with Gibbs's angel sprawled across his chest, his one hand protectively covering her and Kate next to him resting her head on his other outstretched arm.

"Yes" Kate murmured softly, "friends are the family you choose and I'm glad that you chose me to be part of your family."

"I wouldn't have it any other way Kate" he responded.

* * *

**A/N 2: **I know it was long and I think a bit bad but still leave a thought on your way out.

thanks

have a good week

hellraiser and Yumzzz


End file.
